


F1 Tumblr OTPs, headcanons & drabbles

by turva_auto



Series: Formula 1 [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Multi, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you'll find little snippets I wrote for Tumblr, it will mainly be short drabbles, OTPs or headcanons.<br/>Leave me an ask on here: http://turva-auto.tumblr.com/</p><p>Shippings are mentioned in the notes/summary of each chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian Vettel/Heikki Huovinen
> 
> 5 sentence fiction

 

> **"Don't grip my shoulders that tight." he complained, dropping his head back into the massage table.**

 

Seb groaned in frustration feeling Heikki’s hands ease before jolting up right like struck by thunder as his physio gave him a slap across the towel that covered his ass. 

"Aua!" Seb complained, pouting, seeing Heikki chuckle in response.  
"Don’t be such a wimp, a little spanking hasn’t hurt anyone yet." he laughed winking at him. Sebastian flushed a vicious shade of pink before tugging Heikki forward by gripping his pants, making him stumble forward. Heikki grabbed the table to avoid crashing into him, eyes wide with a spark that wasn’t readable as their lips touched for a brief moment, sending shock waves through the young German. 


	2. Freezing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Räikkönen
> 
> 5 sentence fiction

> **"Hold me! I'm freezing!" He winched, bited in his lower lip and held the blanket around himself more, waited for the other.**

Kimi turned over watching the shaking Seb next to him, curled up like he was buried in an avalanche left to freeze to death.  
"Fucking pussy." Kimi teased snuggling closer to him, still not wearing much more than a towel wrapped around his hips from earlier as they left the sauna.  
"It’s your fault I’m freezing!" Seb. pressed out through clattering teeth with a whine making the Finn roll his eyes and lift the corner of his lips into a crooked smile.  
"I just have thrown you in a pile of snow and you behave as if it was such a big deal instead of taking a shower, who’s so truly finnish now?" Kimi asked, nuzzling his nose against his freezing boyfriend before wrapping him up closely to his chest, feeling Sebs head snuggle into his shoulder, sighing with relief as the heat radiating from Kimi’s body swept through him.  
"I still love you idiot!" Seb whined, earning a slap at the back of his head for trying to wind the Iceman up.


	3. Don't swear in front of the kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Vettel /Kimi Räikkönen
> 
> 5 sentence fiction

> **"Do you know, what's sucks? Christmas." He huffled with crossed arms, glanced over at him beside. "Don't you agree? Seriously."**

"Kimi you are pointing this out for what feels like the 5th billions fucking time already! Seriously how can one guy be so frustrated over a few days of love, get a fucking grip!" his brother Rami pouted, before clamping a hand over his mouth and turning to Tiitus and Justus, who were eyeing him their  eyes wide as plates, trying to proceed the fact , that their dad had just cursed.

"Dad, you said the F-word!" Justus exclaimed laughing widely at his dad’s shocked expression.  
"I’m sorry, uncle Kimi is using it way to often in the past." Rami tried to get away.  
"Sure it’s all my fault, just because Sebastian hasn’t  called, doesn’t mean some ice cream will help the fact of waking up to a boner each morning, hard as fuck, desperate and alone with your hand." Kimi groaned in frustration, nursing his glass of Salmiakki.  
"Kimster please!" Rami hissed, trying his hardest to distract the kids who where sorting out the presents they were about to open as the front door rang and Rami’s wife was heard: "Oh Sebastian!"

Kimi’s eyes went wide and he drained the glass in one big mouthful. 


	4. Christmas tree toppings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Vettel/ Kimi Räikkönen
> 
> sort of ficlet with raikkonenaddict

_Kimi lifted the topping onto the christmas tree smiling happily as a shout was heard: "No fucking way you are going to put this onto the top!"_

_"I will fuckin’ do it Seb and I don’t fuckin’ care!" Kimi shouted back with a grumble, pressing each word in the sentence. He stepped a bit away from the tree, took his hands around his waist in a proud way. The tree was absolutely just fantastic and he knew it. Sebastian was a meanie and he could not just accept it. “He should have though.” Kimi mumbled to himself, took out some scotch tape, fixed the topping before Seb could remove it._

> **"Sooo, what do you think?" Kimi asked on a curious tone, pointed toward the tree with the certain topping.**
> 
>  

"Kimi are you actually being serious, who is this guy even?" Seb asked with a raised eyebrow, glaring at the star that was glued to the top with some strange guy’s face on it.   
"He’s a finnish Formula 3 driver called Bottas and I had a fucking hard time to choose between him and that hip hop artist I like so much." Kimi grinned with a wicked glint in his blue eyes, making Seb pull the giga face palm of the year.  
"Okay, okay it would have been worse if you’d chosen Ferrari’s logo but I will pay you back. Next year I’m going to put Heikki on top of the tree just to see you flinch." the younger German stuck his tongue out at him.  
"Paskapuhetta, don’t you fucking dare!" Kimi rushed forward , stumbling over the present boxes on the floor, tripping and crashing into Seb, knocking him against the wall full force, before he captured his lips in a seductive kiss.  
"I can put …can put Red Bull on top too." Seb chuckled underneath him, breath heavy, eyes half lided before grinding his hips into Kimi.

"You’re so not going to do this! " Kimi bit down on his lower lip, crooking his head to the side. 

"Or what?" Seb teased.

"Or..or.." words were failing him so Kimi just leaned into Seb’s ear tugging with his lips at the sensitive spot just underneath it, making him squirm.

"You’ll make me regret!" Seb moaned.

"Santa won’t like it, he needs to punish you, you naughty boy!" Kimi laughed, plastering kisses all over Seb’s face.

"Merry Christmas Santa, ring me for the spanking." Seb winked, before diving in to lose himself to Kimi’s lips.


	5. Face it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Hunt/Niki Lauda
> 
> #babykimi #launtfamily AU dedicated to @theflirtmeister

> **"Just look at him does he even have eyes or is he some sort of winter alien?!" one of the girls at the playground laughed loud enough for him to hear.**

 

Niki lowered his head, he was too aware of the people gazing at him and whispering about his cap, dragged deep into his face and the scarf pushed up high and tight around his neck. Maybe it would have been better if they would have stayed back home, at least he wouldn’t feel so anxious and unwanted. James curled an arm around Niki’s waist, hugging him closer before whispering into his ear:  
"Don’t listen to those fucktards rat. They are just jealous that you are enjoying your time with me and Kimster instead of them." his hand drawing various patterns onto Niki’s back in an attempt to comfort him.   
"Don’t be ridicilous arsehole." Niki mumbled, nudging the Brit in the ribs, bowing his head even lower.  
"I mean it, they can not see anything, you are pretty wrapped up and it’s cold as heck so they are probably having problems to produce enough heat to keep their pussys warm and their head clear, instead of frozen on insults." James reassured him with a warm smile before kissing the pattern fabric that was hiding most of Niki’s burned skin, to protect him from the freezing cold.   
"Maybe we should have stayed home in Switzerland?" Niki mumbled again with a small smile, watching Kimi run around the fresh fallen snow.  
"No, it wouldn’t have been fair on him and you know that. He was born here and he loves nothing more than spending Christmas in Finland. Just look at our son." James said a proud edge to his hoarse voice.  
"Isäää!" Kimi came bouncing down the slippery path with redden cheeks and a big smile, pointing into the semi dark sky. It was barely 2 in the afteroon, but the darkness was already setting in. James and Niki looked up into the clouded sky, searching for a sign of Kimi’s sudden joy as he tugged at Niki’s leg, raising his small arms to be scooped up and snuggled into his coat, pointing at the sky once more. Niki followed his son’s advice and gasped at the sight of the blue and greenish auroras dancing through the clouds.  
"That’s an epic christmas present Kimister." James smiled, ruffling Kimi’s blonde hair and pulling the beanie back further down his forehead to protect him from the biting cold.  
"Hyvää joulua isät." Kimi smiled, pressing his frozen lips on both their cheeks.  
"Hyvää joulua Kimister."


	6. eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Vettel /Kimi Räikkönen  
> Mark Webber/Sebastian Vettel  
> Jenson Button/ Nico Rosberg  
> Sebastian Vettel/Heikki Huovinen  
> James Hunt/Niki Lauda  
> Sebastian Vettel/Jenson Button

> **Bed-room talking with your fave F1 OTPs**

_Okay I picked some of my recent fave's:_

 

** Seb/Kimi : **

Kimi is leaning against the headboard clearly annoyed and rolling his eyes as Seb is shifting on his lap smiling widely, kissing his jaw every now and again and just teasing him to the point where it hurts to even pay attention to every lower part then his belly button, where his body is screaming bloody murder for release.

“I was waiting for this all day long since we were hanging out on the bus for the drivers parade.” Sebastian murmurs into Kimi's neck, taking his time to suck a bruise into the delicate skin.

“Hmm.” Kimi mumbled unable to force words past his kiss swollen lips.

“I was admiring your ass and it was so tempting to just slap it.” Seb continues, moving over to Kimi's left ear, nibbling at the skin just underneath his shell.

“I was so desperate to touch you!” the German confessed, his hands slipping past the waistband of Kimi's boxers for what felt like the 5th billionth time already. The Finn groaned in frustration. It felt like forever that Seb was playing this game with him and by now he was past the point of being kept rock hard and fully dressed. He felt like a filthy schoolboy just about to cream his pants.

“Fuck!” Kimi groaned as Sebastian's fingertips brushed over his solid hard erection like a breeze of wind.

“You have no idea what else I wanted to do to you all day.” Sebastian whispered seductively, licking a trail from Kimi's ear down his neck over to his collarbone, forcing the man underneath him to squirm helplessly and moan out aloud.

“Just shut the fuck up and suck my fucking cock!” Kimi muttered, not carrying about any lovesick words anymore.

 

**Mark/Seb  :**

The press conference had ended and everyone made their way to leave, it was yet another unpleasant talking from Christian pushing the crew even harder for results. The mood was so fool after the crash in Turkey that everyone seemed to be either team Seb or team Mark and spiteful comments about sabotage were heard behind closed doors, mounting up the tension even more. The drivers were the last to leave and neither Mark nor Seb wanted to trail behind, trying to get out of the narrow meeting room at once which proved not possible.

“Shift, mate!” Mark muttered, glancing around, the other groups already off down the corridor.

“Fuck you, mate!” Seb groaned clearly as pissed off as Christian had been just a few minutes earlier. Mark was past the point of being friendly, knowing exactly that Seb was trying to wind him up again with his childish behavior so he stepped back as first, taking hold of the kid's hand pulling him back into the room and slamming the door shut to press him up against it. It was now or never and just the two of them.

“So you wish?” Mark snarled questioningly. Seb blinked at him in shock trying to catch up what he had gotten himself into as Mark's hand was already pressing down on the denim of his jeans, rubbing his crotch and a leg being shoved between his thighs to make room. Seb moaned sensitive to the older Aussie's touch. He felt like a bubble that was about to burst his dreams of being taken by Mark rough and demanding in reach to become real and not only nightmares hunting him in his sleep.

“I...I...” He tried to put the words together but found himself unable to answer clearly.

“You what? You were staring at me for ages just for the fun of it? You think I haven't seen your hungry eyes checking out every move I make since you entered that garage? Is this turning you on kiddo?” Mark rumbled from deep within his chest, locking his stern gaze as he rubbed his knee slowly against the obvious bulg in the younger driver's pants. Sebastian's face turned an even darker shade of pink at every word that left his opponents mouth.

“I...want....want you! so...so bad!” Sebastian panted, pressing closer to Mark's body, surrendering to the older man's touch.

 

**Jenson/Nico R :**

Jenson wiggled his butt making the tied bow of the apron he was wearing, which ended at the back just above his ass swing in the movement. He loved cake since he was a kid but what was turning him on even more was baking cake – naked. Much to his lovers surprise. Nico entered the flat to the noise of a busy kitchen hearing Jense murmuring to himself.

“Oh gosh, 2 more eggs. I'm not sure if I am about to like this.” The mixer was making much noise but Jenson's conversation with himself was not to be overheard. Nico tried to contain his laughter as he peered around the door frame being greeted by a flash of Jenson's naked bum, his love only dressed in an apron.

“Oh god! That frosting is just perfect.” Jenson moaned around his thumb, lapping up the white cream from it before sticking his finger into the mixing bowl again, making a poppy noise as he pulled it out of his mouth, licked all clean and shining from the saliva. Nico could feel his blood rushing a few meters more south in one go leaving him lightly headed. He knew Jenson had a cake kink he just had no idea how strong that actually was. Silently undressing himself he sneaked up behind him, pressing himself against his boyfriend already hard. Jenson shrieked highly, his head swirling around in shock as Nico smiled amused.

“Time to blow out my burning candle Jenson.” he whispered flashing the dirtiest grin he could muster.

 

**Seb/Heikki :**

Seb was wriggling on the massage table his erection pressing flat against his stomach with Heikki hovering over him all bulky, and drenched in sweat from their workout together, the soft scent of the massage oil burning up into every part of the German's brain, taking over his hormones without protest. Both of them bathed in sweat, skin glowing in the sun of the warm summer afternoon as Heikki kept kneading the tension out of every knot on Sebastian's back, sighing occasionally and sending sensitive puffs of warm air across the oily skin.

“Oh dear god, keep going!” Seb moaned, his head clouded and torn between all overpowering lust and the urge to just let go and fall asleep. His physio pressed harder down on the muscles underneath his hands, feeling the young boy twitch as his hands ran lower. Heikki was fully aware of the effects he had, pressing all the sweet spots that would leave Seb whining and rock hard underneath his hands. He circled the sensitive spots just above the curve to his ass, pressing gently down tearing a groan from his blonde protege and lover that echoed around the gym softly, making his own bulge twitch in his shorts.

“Heikki, please no more of this sweet torture!” Seb almost sobbed desperately. The physio chuckled, his hand drifting even lower, finding their way underneath the towel to rub over Sebastian's cheeks teasingly, sending his hips bucking back up against the touch.

“Oi fuck I swear I'm never going to suck you off again!” Seb whined, feeling Heikki slip his fingers between his cheeks to keep teasing him.

“HEIKKI! STAP IT!” Sebastian shouted almost on the verge of tears. He needed friction, more than the table could give him, he needed Heikki more than ever. A little laugh was heard as Heikki bend down to Sebastian's sensitive skin, his breath ghosting over his ear as he mumbled softly in almost awe: “Beg for it! Beg for me to touch you! To fuck you right here hard into the table so you can't walk for 3 days.” The Finn chuckled as another breathless moan rippled through the body underneath his caress.

 

**Niki/James :**

Niki was chewing thoughtfully on his apple going through the track in his mind, trying to settle on the task at hand as James approached him with a smirk on his face.

“Hi Rat, follow up a second.” James winked. Niki frowned, looking around the garage before following James who was beckoning him over to an alley between the garages out of sight.

“So, why so serious and fidgety my lovely arsehole?” Niki huffed, taking another bite of his apple, before James had placed his hands either side of Niki's face looming closer just inches from his lips in reach for a kiss that Niki knew was about to wait until they were finished with their usual game.

“Going to help me run through the track.” James chuckled, one hand already forcing Niki to his knees. Niki puffed and annoyed sigh throwing the apple down the alley before smirking up at James through half closed eyes.

“You owe me an apple arsehole!” he tugged down James racing gear before taking him down his throat, hearing him hiss with pleasure above him.

 

** Seb/Jenson : **

Seb was cuddled up in Jenson's embrace watching the morning light trace patterns on his loved ones face, recalling the events from earlier that night. His ass still felt a bit sore from the heavy assault but deep down he was satisfied from head to toe. The Brit was always so forceful and demanding, both their bodies rocking each wave of orgasm in tides. He could feel the slightly sting of bruised and hickey covering his chest, back and backside, littering his neck at various places and most of his inner thighs. He sighed, seeing Jenson blink as he started to wake up, yawning widely.

Jenson rubbed his eyes shielding them from the intruding sunlight as he laid eyes on Seb's sleepy form.

“Good morning my love.”

“Good morning precious.” He rolled over, closer to Seb, entwining their legs, one hand sneaking around his waist, stealing another kiss from the slightly dry lips.

“I love you.” Jenson murmured sleepily.

“Love you too cupcake.” Seb smiled, not caring about any bad morning breath as they got lost into each others caresses all over again.

“You're incredible.” Jense sighed in contentment.

 


	7. Gossip OTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Vettel/ Heikki Huovinen  
> Nico Rosberg/ Lewis Hamilton (implied)  
> Jean-Eric Vergne/ Daniel Ricciardo (implied)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was part of a Q&A meme on tumblr

> **4. What kind of gossip is there about them on the paddock?**

**_Jenson:_**  Heikki gave me cake on my birthday apart from that I have no idea.

 ** _Aussie Grit:_  **Oh mate I don’t really care if the love birds make out on the other end of the garage you know, it’s worth enough when their hotel room is right beside mine. You’re wondering why I fucked up the last races? Then try to sleep while Wunderkind is whining about how hard he needs to get it and teaches you the German word for Yes on end because he’s screaming it from the top of his lungs.

 ** _Kimi:_**  I don’t care what Heikki is doing. Seb is young and here to drive he knows what he’s doing. Great guy so if he’s gay so what. Now leave me alone I need ice cream.

 ** _Princess Britney & Lewis:_** Oh they are so cute together! We can’t stop watching them, whenever they interact it’s like a delicate dance of caresses and there is so much love in the air, you must be blind if you do not notice.

 _Lewis:_ Bet they marry soon or at least give an official statement. I’ve seen them sneaking into the broom cuppboard earlier!

 _Nico:_ Oh yeah that would be awesome I want to see Seb as the bride!

 ** _Nando:_  **Who? I dunno who you are talking about but sometimes Seb is taking ages in the gym. That is annyoing. We all need to prepare for racing.

 ** _Romain:_**  They are the cutest couple on the grid and don’t tell anyone but Kimi is furiously jealous! He’d thrown ice cream at me when he saw them walking the track earlier.

 _ **Britta and the rest of Red Bull:**  _No comment. Heikki is Seb’s physio.

 _ **JEV & Daniel Riccardo:**_ Lovely, awww so cute. you should have seen them at the after party from the latest GP Heikki would buy a star for Sebastian and the way he carried him up to their room. *giggle and chuckle*


	8. Gossip OTP 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Vettel/ Mark Webber
> 
> Nico Rosberg/ Lewis Hamilton (implied)  
> Jean-Eric Vergne/ Daniel Ricciardo (implied)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was part of a Q&A meme on tumblr

> **4. What kind of gossip is there about them on the paddock?**

**_Jenson:_**  Well, they hate each others guts men. I didn’t think there is any more to it. Not as if it is my way to judge, you know but Mark is rather pranking him then being serious. I think you might have had too much cake on my birthday last week. We are in Silverstone, if Mark would be affectionate to anyone then properly to the circuit itself. *laughs*

 ** _Sebastian:_**   *stutters* *looks at Britta for help* Team mate and stuff *scratches his neck*

 ** _Kimi:_**  HA? We played badminton but there was no Webber there. I don’t care as long as he loses. 

 ** _Princess Britney & Lewis:_** *look at each other* *burst out laughing*

This is like the best joke of the entire season, Seb dating the Aussie.

 _Nico:_  That would be like Lewis dating his dog.

 _Lewis:_  I love Roscoe. 

 _Nico:_  I know. but this is not about us. I think Mark might be attracted to Seb to get the WDC that is as much affection as I see. 

 _Lewis:_  But they hugged at the afterparty?

 _Nico:_  team order Multi 2-1 *giggles*

 ** _Nando:_**  I would know such a thing. Nah unpossible! bad rumors are like bad press. Mark is a really reliable driver he does not toy around. But that is not Ferraris concern.

 ** _Romain:_**  Maybe…oui…Je ne sais pas. Mark is very carring and Seb likes talking to him. *frowns* Last week when I went cycling we meet and …no…nothing special. Sebastian’s hoddie looks way to big for the kid but that is really adorable. Mark gave him his water bottle. And the week before that, Seb zipped up Marks overall when I meet them outside bathroom. Je suis désolé. 

_**Britta and the rest of Red Bull:** don’t bother and walk past_

_**Christian Horner:**  As if after all the desaster, pah *mumbles*_

_**JEV & Daniel Riccardo:** *giggle*_

_JEV: We think this is possible. Oui, possible. Daniel saw them looking at each other like this. *grabs Dan’s hand and looks at him lovingly*_

_Daniel: I don’t think so, if they are very good in hidding. I thought Mark would be straight forward kind of mate, always going straight for the pants down. So I assume I dunno, haven’t meet him yet with racing gear down his ankles so you must be wrong. *smiles* But hey mate, I’ll let you know as soon as some Kiwi twitters._

 

> _**15. How do they feel about racing each other?** _

 

 _ **Mark:**_ He crashed into me in Turkey haven’t you seen! Multi 2-1 ah damn racing accident. *stomps off*

 _ **Seb:**_ Mark is very competitive on track. Down right bastard never let’s me pass and fights hard. But in the end it’s who runs the fastest. So far i have more points in the Championship, let’s bring on another race and see if we could add some more for the team. *puts up artificial smile*


	9. 6 words shippings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was : Give me a ship and I'll reply with a six word story about them.
> 
> This chapter will collect all that comes up, so it will be updated again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonders if this can even be a story 6 words is not enough ahahaha.

> **Give me a ship and I'll reply with a six word story about them.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **madleane:**  I'll start with something easy - Simi. And remember: six words only :P

Kimi glared before their lips meet.

 

> **anon:**  Martian

I fucking love you too, mate.

 

> **anon:** Can I ask for 2 pairings? Simi and Prosenna?

Simi for a second time:

Blonde curls, searching hands, deep kisses.

 

_Prosenna:_

A wink and a blown kiss.

 

> **anon:**  Jevcardo please

Adorable smiles in awkward peaceful silence.


	10. I'm going to make it better I promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jense is on his way but he is running late after the photoset he finished abroad. Nico tries to cope on his own. Will he manage or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble deals with graphical self-harm, please do not read if you do not like.

Jenson sighs heavily glaring at the clock at the end of the hall. He was supposed to be home right now, he had promised it. But instead he found himself stuck at Heathrow Airport unable to board because the airport was currently blocked by the blizzard going on outside. As long as Air control wasn't advising things to be save no plane would get off. He should have touched down in Nice 7h ago and went to Monaco to be with the only guy he truly loved.

He fidget on his seat with impatience. He wanted to get away from here. Nico needed him and he knew there currently was nothing worse than letting him down. Jenson found himself praying for the blizzard to ease, praying for Nico to stay calm enough and not loose it. He couldn't even call him, cause the battery of his cell phone died a few hours ago. New years eve was just a couple of hours away and Jenson was truly fucked up. His plan had been to be huddled up on the sofa by now, holding Nico close. It was hard enough to leave him for the few days he had, but work needed to be done. The amount of money for the photo set Jenson had to do was ridiculously high and he couldn't refuse a good offer. Nico wasn't really able to earn a lot recently. He was studying and this took up most of his time but since the robbery at the coffee shop he had been working at, not even study was coming easy to his boyfriend.

“Can't believe a few photo's got me stuck over here.” Jenson hissed to himself glaring at the tiles on the floor.

“Flight BA2912 to Nice is now open for boarding.” The familiar yet unknown voice called out through the loudspeakers. Jenson jumped from his seat in lightning speed. Finally they seemed to get somewhere. Only now he noticed all the people rushing around again filling the airport and the gate with the usual hum of busyness. He scattered his stuff together and lined up for the Boarding. The stewardess gave him a warm smile and he smiled back with more relief than he usually would, making the young lady blush furiously. He was just glad that he might make it in time before midnight at least, even though he would be horribly late.

Meanwhile Nico was perched onto the sofa in the living room, trying to focus on the aimless TV-show he had put on, but it didn't help him ease his nerves. Jenson should have been back early evening but still he was alone at home. No trace of the Brit with the warm brown eyes and his messy mop of brownish blonde hair. He had a clipboard on his knees, a paper fastened firmly in place and the pencil still swirling around in his hand. He really was trying hard to distract himself. To get rid of the feeling that Jense wasn't coming back, that maybe he left him because Nico was being so difficult. Maybe Jense was with someone else, someone better than him, someone less complicated, scary and insane.

Nico stared in front onto the paper for more then one hour. He started of pretty well. The outlines were clean and neat, the shadows accurate as the feeling of disgust rose suddenly. grabbing hold of him like a drowning wave.

He hated it, how childish was it to draw some stupid lines on a piece of paper when the hate was inside of him? The hate of having failed to defend himself. Nico started to pull thick black lines of marker over his drawing, usually he used it to finish up the details now he just pushed the pen across 2 hours of distraction. Every line thicker than before, pulled with more force. Nico wished the pen would be a knife, a razor or something similar sharp and the paper would be his body. It didn't help him to cope. Maybe it would work the other way?

He yanked back the sleeve of his light blue pullover revealing all the tiny red marks, that scattered around there from the past months. Jenson would be here usually to hold him and help him get away from the urge to hurt himself. Jenson would sooth him and he would cling to him for dear life. Jenson would hush away the guilt and the fear and the feeling of being a sassy pussy, a little kid, someone weak. Jenson would make it all better, kiss his lips sweetly, saying all the right things at the right moment. Jense would even fuck him hard if it would bring Nico back to himself and off the cliff, no matter if he couldn't walk normally 3 days afterwards. Jenson would do everything for him.

Nico grabbed the pen tighter bringing it down to his arm as he suddenly remembered what the therapist in the hospital once had told him. That one time when Nico had taken things too far and Jenson wasn't around fast enough to save Nico from himself. He started to draw a butterfly quickly followed by another one and shortly after his entire arm was covered with scraps of butterflies. but instead of calming him down, he still felt the rage of hate boiling inside of him.

No pain to cover up, no relief at all. Nico pulled hard on his short blonde hair in pure frustration, feeling the skin on his head stinging from the assault.

“It's just one more hour for sure. Jenson will be back in one more hour. He will not leave me behind. He is for sure on his way.” he sobbed to himself. but no matter how often he repeated it, the feeling grew stronger and more intense. It felt as if the self hate and fear would split him apart. It was unlikely that anyone would get past the hotel staff downstairs or into the suite they called their home, nor even through the door but Nico was sure and convinced someone would break into their refuge any second with a gun in his hand aiming for him, like it was, back those few months in the coffee shop.

"He's just a phonecall away!!!" he screamed on top of his lungs into the semi dark room as evening set outside. Trying to get a grip on himself Nico checked his phone once again without any news and tried ringing Jense for what felt like the billionth of time, with his call going straight to the company saying he was unavailable. Nervously Nico paced up and down the room, kicking the couch in an attempt to release his tension. His eyes searching for something to get him off the edge and back to sanity. He could feel the reality slipping further away from him. It started with chills, then his feet grew numb followed by his hands as he stopped drawing, frantically his gaze wandered up and down feeling the cold numbness creeping up his spine and front, slowly engulfing his heart. He needed Jenson, he needed a hug, he needed him to be back home not in some other stupid country. Maybe he was already in the car, maybe he was naked in someone elses bed. It would only been fair after all the worry Nico had put him through the last couple of months. Clinging to Jenson for dear life like a little lost puppy. He had been desperate and tried to move on, away from the drama of those shocking moments when the guy entered the coffee shop aiming the gun straight at his face demanding money from him.

Nico was shaking by now and tried breathing calmly, trying his hardest to fight the urge of self mutilation. He couldn't cope with it. His eyes fell on the pencil sharpener next to his sketchbook on the little coffee table in front of the TV he no longer was able to hear. The blood was rushing in his ears drowning out every other sound, the light reflected in the dim night onto the little object. Sharp revolution.

He picked it up looking closely at the screw that was holding the blade in place, before he knew it his clumsy fingers were already trying to unscrew it but the little peace of metal was resistant. The blonde young man tried to get it open with his teeth and finally the plastic splintered piercing his lip in the progress.

Tasting the tiny bit of blood in his mouth pushed the final switch. The German spat out the blade into the palm of his hand, picking it back up with his fingers and brought it down to his forearm and surely but slowly violet poisoned crimson lines ripped apart the wings of the butterflies. Nico didn't realised what he was doing, he wasn't aware of the force he used to sink the blade deep into his own flesh. Too concentrated on the sting of pain rippling through his body leaving behind a trace of calmness his brain had been seeking for most of the time. All thoughts about Jenson leaving him, all fear slipping out of focus, covered up in the pain that was connected to the gashes in his arm. The tears fell freely from his eyes now as he started to get back from his high, realising just how much damage he had caused. The sleeve of his pullover no longer blue but red from blood and splashes of it covering the thighs of his pants. Red lines still running down the ruined skin to drop and add onto the mess in his lap.

“Fuck.” Nico started to realise for the first time since his head had gone high wire. He dragged his pullover over his head, the fabric already ruined anyway and pressed it onto his wounded arm. The wool scratching at the wounds making him hiss out. He had failed to control himself. He only realised now. The tears pouring down his cheeks as shame washed over him. Jenson will be so disappointed. Jenson will surely hate him. He had broken his promise.

The flight lasted 3 hours as Jenson finally touched down in Nice at 9 in the evening, rushing to get his camera and luggage, jumping into the rental car that he had booked like the devil would chase him down the streets. He had a bad feeling and the evening glow outside wasn't making him relax. Not paying attention to any traffic rule, Jenson drove home in a fast pace. Not reckless to cause an accident but still very fast to be a potential danger for others around him. He parked the car in the car park and headed straight for the elevator with his suitcase pressing the button to their floor with an urgency he wasn't aware off, taping his foot in a fast pace. He had put his phone into the car charger as soon as he had entered the car at the airport so at least he was able to check up on the time, but seeing all the missed calls from Nico didn't help him ease. He hoped Nico had fallen asleep. Jense wasn't wasting time calling back he only accelerated to get back to Monaco as fast as he could. Seeing the door open up on his floor of the hotel made him sigh in relief for the first time as he pulled out his key card to open the door to apartment #6.

Nico didn't hear the door go, only as the first footsteps and the sound of a suitcase being dragged echoes around the hallway he suddenly took in what that meant. Jenson was back. Jenson had come back after all and here he was sitting, bleeding with his pullover clapped over his injured arm. He didn't know what to do. He felt like a mice in front of the cat, he wanted to hide somewhere.

The moment Jenson stepped into their home he knew something was wrong. He simply knew it and his gaze quickly scanned the door the bed room half way open but empty, the bathroom closed and light coming from the living room. His stomach heaved as Jenson braced himself for what would await him.

“Nico?” he softly called out turning the corner, seeing his boyfriend curled up on the sofa, eyes wide, traces of tears on his cheek and his arm pressed to his front.

“Hi Britney baby?” Jenson softly called out his nickname and approached him, Nico's eyes going even wider as he whimpered. Jenson crouched down next to him stroking the tears away with his thumb softly and a strain of Nico's blonde short hair behind his ear.

“Hey it's okay, I'm back. It's all fine now.” Jenson said, trying to comfort his crying boyfriend who shook his head, leaning forward to push his face into the fabric of Jenson's jumper, hiding from his questioning gaze. How could he have doubt that man? How could Nico even had dared to think Jense would leave him, he thought to himself as he wept into Jenson's chest who cradled him softly, not missing the way Nico was still curled up around his right arm.

“Hey baby, come on! What's wrong? Why are you so scare?.” Jenson asked, pressing soft kisses onto Nico's hair. Nico sobbed louder, not really answering.

“It's okay, it's going to be fine. I'm back home again. The stupid flight was delayed because of that damn blizzard.” Jenson explained, his gaze wandering over to the TV where the news man was reading out about the blizzard right at that moment. His gaze flickered over the table as he hold Nico close, stroking his back in slow patterns to get him to calm down as something caught his eye. The light was reflecting on metal and the spark of it had caught Jenson's attention. He sighed, spotting the dried blood on the edges immediately and the crumpled drawing underneath, smeared with drops of red.

“Oh Nico. I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry.” Jenson sighed, knowing fully well he was too late. “Come on, how bad is it?” Jenson asked, trying to get Nico up into a seating position, who refused to let go of him. Jenson pulled him into his lap, smoothing down the hair in Nico's neck.

“It's ok, You are going to be fine. I'm not mad at you. I still love you” he soothed, trying his best to reassure the blonde young boy. “Let me have a look at it, let me make it better, hun.” he tried his hardest to keep is own tears at bay. He needed to be strong for Nico now. Nico curled up closer, too ashamed of himself, but he knew Jenson wouldn't stop worrying and take him to the hospital if he refused his help. Jenson hushed more words of comfort into his boyfriends ear as those tear stained blue eyes finally focused on him for longer than a fraction of a second and he nodded once, allowing Jenson to pull Nico's arm over to himself. The Brit softly removed Nico's cramped up fingers from the material, lifting the edge of it, making Nico hiss.

“It's ok sweetheart. I'm going to make it better I promise.” Jenson whispered, scooping Nico up in his arms and carrying him to the bathroom where they kept the first aid kit.


	11. Mirror on the wall tell another lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> free pairing, just a sad drabble

 

I'm staring at my own reflection in the glass, the dim light making myself look more like a shadow then a figure. I can't avert my gaze even though I know I should. Just face this ugly fat mess you call yourself. My head feels like a bomb and it's screaming at me. I shouldn't even have a reason to feel bad right now but I do.

It seems no matter how long I sleep and I had just fallen asleep for a couple of hours, I would wake up more tired and even more exhausted. What's the fucking point to be here? Why am I putting myself through another day? I'm no use to anyone. No one needs me and I don't deserve anyone. Not only the look of things, of that pale skin in the mirror with almost a grey color to it, not this messy blonde hair that makes my fingers itch to cut it off, shave it away completly even though I know it wouldn't make me look any more representable. There is nothing left to fix that failure that is staring back at me.

Covered in scars all over, some red some blue some white. Some fresh, some old, some fade. The body housing a tortured soul that had lost it long ago. Someone you simply can't love no matter how hard you pretend. How can you even look at me without feeling the urge to throw up at the sight that greets you? 

No one loves such a failure like me! No one does and no one did and no one ever will. What's the point to feel attracted to a broken soul wandering earth with the wish to die.

The thoughts swirled around his head as the tears poured down his cheeks.


	12. Dance to the sound of a toaster (OTP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Vettel/Heikki Huovinen

> Can I suggest Seikki on the send a ship. Thank you in advance! :D

  
_insists that they are an awesome dancer even though they’re terrible:_  
**Seb,** He’s a terrible dancer, a nightmare to say the least, his rhythm is not coordinated at all and he simply keeps bumping into everyone near him, stepping on toe after toe while Heikki sits at the side sniggering to himself. There is no way he would ever dance with Seb, it’s way too embarassing and too funny to watch the German making a fool of himself and the worst is, everybody in the paddck knows it and is giggling behind raised hands, while Seb still thinks they envy him. He never misses a chance to tell Heikki how much he thinks everybody wants to dance just like he does.  Even when Mark could barely hold back his laughter in Korea as they had to do that stupid Gangnam Style thing. Heikki was aside trying to keep his face impassive while shaking his head a bit in denial. It didn’t help that he had to listen to Seb going over that moment for the rest of the weekend.

* * *

  
_likes to watch reality tv:_   
**Heikki,** he’s not much of a Tv person but finnish big brother is needed to turn his head back into normal gear when there is no ever entertaining German around who demands his every bit of attention. Heikki likes to snuggle up in a blanket on a sofa and let his brain be flooded by nonsense. It keeps him off the edge of napping and helps him easily to not forget his own mothertongue while Seb takes pride in making Heikki talk German for most of the time and the team is firing away a him in English. Thinking about it Heikki is sure he didn’t even talk that much German when he was in school still. It desn’t help that Tommi is laughing about it, whenever they phone.He likes to point out how close they’ve got if he is even talking German to Seb.

* * *

  
_refuses to wear pants when they’re home alone:_   
**Heikki,** pants, trousers, everything that covers his legs and isn’t a boxer short is uncomfortable for him, his thights and hockeybutt hardly able to be restrained by the material. Heikki hates every moment that involves being dressed properly. The Red Bull shorts are only a tiny relief, still too tight. The only time he doesn’t mind is when he is on ice, bcause it protects his body. Seb loves to pick on him for rushing around half naked as soon as they are back home or alone at the hotel. He keeps bringing up that one moment when Christian rushed into their hotel room in Sepang unexpected to frown upon Heikki who was standing behind Sebastian in only his boxers, the driver set up on the massage table, hardly able to restrain his laughter as Heikki strugled to explain his state of undress to the team principal who was looking more like a tomato by the second than anything else.

* * *

  
_is the jealous / protective one:_   
**Seb is jealous** , jealous doesn’t even cover it, he hates to share and most of all times he hates to share Heikki’s attention or hugs or anything that is so essential to him. He frwns when Britta hugs his physio eventhough she hardly is a threat. He snaps when Mark des dare to ask whatever is on his mind, stealing only micro seconds of Heikki’s blue gaze. Most of all times he hates if it happens in front of the camera’s because then he has to stand there and refuse to piut and look like the smiling golden boy he is while Heikki is not paying attention to him. Sebbi is an attention sucker, he needs Heikki like air to breathe.  
While  **the Finn has the urge to protect** Sebbi from whatever evil the world is throwing at his little man. He is where ever Seb goes, he is the one preparing the food just to role out the option of poison, he is even testing the water temperature before letting Seb go for a shower. If he could he would do everything and the worst is, these moments when he can’t protect Seb, like in Turkey as he collided with Mark. 

* * *

  
_goes all out on the holidays:_   
**Heikki,**  while Seb is a lazy nut as soon as there is no race urging Heikki to come up with lots and lots of ways to keep him going and entertained, its even worse if they go on holiday. Seb would lie at the pool not moving a single inch for 14 days straight at least. It’s Heikki who loves to go climbing and our for a hike. And he knows how to get Seb to come along - kinder egg surprise :)

* * *

  
_cries over books:_  
**Neither of them**  is much of a reader. But Seb is the one crying over Disney movies which never fails to make Heikki smile and wrap him up in hug after hug, brushing the tears away from his boyish face.

* * *

  
_is terrible with kids:_   
**Heikki** , he puts up with so much whenever Seb is a brat and he usually get’s easily annoyed, so it’s his love keeping him in line, but if there is kids involved who can be very demanding he has it rather hard to control himself and not throw his hands in the air and walk away in defeat.

* * *

  
_drinks too much caffeine:_   
**Seb** , there is no energy drink or coffee save from the ever thirsty German, he needs it to keep his bouncy self up for the day and Heikki just smiles and rolls his eyes. If you take away Seb’s caffeine he might as well just go all limp like a duracell bunny without battery.

* * *

  
_could sleep for twenty-four hours straight:_   
**Heikki**  whenever Seb is a brat.  **And Seb**  as soon as the race is over and done with.

* * *

  
_never wears matching socks:_   
**Seb,**  he doesn’t feel bothered to pack his suitcase all tidy and neat, so he doesn’t even feel bothered when his socks don’t match. Heikki tried to sort that out, but after finding out what sort of bio hazzard Seb’s socks are he gave up trying and stays away. He rather suffocates before going near these socks again and Seb doesn’t care he simply shoves them into his trainers and flops down on the bed, only getting u when Heikki starts to complain about the disasterous smell coming from Seb’s shoes. 

* * *

  
_punches a tree when they’re angry:_  
**Heikki,**  he rarely get's angry, more like a little pissy here and there but when he is angry he uses the frst tree he can find, imagining it to be one of the opposite team during icehockey and slaming his body into it full force. That’s the reason why Heikki needs the sport and signed up for a team in Switzerland while he is living with Seb during the season, before they spent winterbreak back at home in Finland. The Finn needs icehockey and the battles that come along with it to let all his frustration wash out. 

* * *

  
_gets scared by the toaster:_   
**Seb,**  he jumps half a foot in the air and glares at it, that’s the first thing in the morning, every morning and it always makes Heikki laugh. Eventhough Seb is expecting the electronical device to serve at some point he still jumps as soon as the toast pops out. Somehow he always waits for the flame alongside that never comes. Just a loud noisy pop sound except for the days Heikki is serving him porridge with berries. He keeps pestering him to serve more finnish food anyway but Heikki denies, making up excuses about diet and plans, throwing data at Seb about his health status and heart rate. Silently Seb starts to believe that maybe, just maybe Heikki isn’t that good in cooking traditional food. 


	13. Simi OTP

  1. **Who was the one to propose:**  Seb, the [whole story ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3653862)
  2. **Who stressed more over wedding planning:**  Kimi, he tried to hold Seb back from making a big fuss about it all over the tabloids.
  3. _is missing so just to say it’s all about Sebastian and Kimi_
  4. **Who decorated the house:**  Seb because Kimi’s clean style of the interior professional was going on his nerves. The persona touch was totally amiss.
  5. **Who does the cooking:** Seb does but Kimi likes to take him out for dinner or lunch. He enjoys Sebastian cooking but he don’t want to burden him.
  6. **Who is more organized:** Seb is a little messie, he always forgets to do the dishes, leaves his clothes in front of the hamper instead of in it and usually makes a total chaos wherever he goes. Kimi tries not to give a fuck about it since they have a cleaning lady anyway but usally he will pick up the stuff Seb leaves behind because he is used to his place being all tidyed up. And he doesn’t want the cleaning maid to quit, if this needs Kimi cleaning up the place he will do it ,simply because Kimi doesn’t like strangers and adjusting to new people. He had enough of this at work and he’s having the same cleaning lady sine ever and always.
  7. **Who initiates bedroom fun:**  Sebbi being all over Kimi to keep him from falling asleep
  8. **Who suggested kids first:**  no one did so far :D but if it might be Kimi since he likes to hang out with Rami’s kids.
  9. **Who’s more dominant:**  Kimi is the dom in everything. He has the pants on.
  10. **Who’s the cuddler:**  Seb, not only because he’s more subtile but also because he is such a hugger. He loves to hug people and crawling into Kimi’s lap and beg Kimi to stroke his hair or back for hours when they are spawled out next to each other. He is all touchy. _  
_
  11. **Who’s the big spoon/little spoon** : _. Kimi is the big, Seb the little one_
  12. **What’s their favorite non-sexual activity:** Badminton and going for a swim. _  
_
  13. **Who cooks:**  Look up the answer to number 5 :D _  
_
  14. **Who comes home drunk at 3am** : Kimi!
  15. **Who kills the spiders** : Kimi because Seb squeals like a girl and fears they might snuck back out of the vaccum cleaner if he tries to catch them with it.
  16. **Who falls asleep first:**  Kimi because he falls asleep almost everywhere at any time and his biggest hobby is actually to sleep. _  
_
  17. **A head canon:**   _Kimi feels like babysitting Seb after he joined Ferrari. he loves looking after him but at the same time it annoys him to no limits. He wasn’t aware his boyfriend could act up on such a diva or more or less pussy like. Kimi can you? Kimi will you? Kimi? KIMI? Almost everywhere he goes. He starts to think Seb has no fuking clue what to do with himself at all. Maybe he should bring Heikki back, but he won’t becase he hates to watch Seb gush all over the other Finn like some fangirl. Heikki is not a bad guy but he’s just too handsome, too touchy, paying too much attention and being too friendly and after all. He’s Kimi’s worst nightmare and worst competition._
  18. **Their relationship summed up in a gif:**



  


 

  1. **Do they have any “rituals”?**  They like to spend a few weeks up in a Mökki in Lapi all on their own watching northern ights.
  2. **Who is louder?**  Seb is he loudest while Kimi is keeping the noise down. Sometimes Seb tries to get Kimi louder by overpowering all his sweet spots at once or when Kimi is drunk. (usually Kimi will forget everything about noise the moment his brain is clouded by alcohol at those occasions Seb even wishes to push a pillow into Kimi’s face to make him shut up because the porfanities falling from the Finn’s lips are so dirty they make Seb come all over again and again.) Once Kimi got so carried away Seb ended up crying and laughing at the same time after they were done, because Seb couldn’t hold himself back and blurt out that Kimi should be ashamed to even kiss his mom with such a dirty mouth.
  3. **Who is more experimental?** Kimi, it’s Seb coming up with the ideas but it’s Kimi encouraging them to take the turn in the end.
  4. **Who takes more risks?** Kimi because he’s fucking reckless.
  5. **Do they fuck or make love?**  At home they made love, at race tracks they fuck because there is no time for carasses and touchy feelings. And sometimes they fuck at home too because Seb likes it rough.
  6. **Lights on or off?** They do not care about the light at all, sometimes it’s one sometimes not. When they are up north in Kimi’s Mökki for vacation the lights are always off and they make love under the northern lights. They always look at each other except when Kimi is pushing Seb up the wall. The German enjoy to face the wall and melt into Kimi’s power over him at these moments. Kimi is always feeling a bit embarrasseed but he never shows it.If he is having a really bad day he will simply switch the light off in the process of making out with Seb.
  7. **Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?** Seb because he’s too impatient and Kimi is refered to as the old men. not the best stamina obviously.
  8. **Who is more likely to suggest a threesome?** Seb tries to persuade Kimi but Kimi doesn’t like to share, except maybe one day with K-mag. 
  9. **Who comes first?** Seb is most of all times the first to come with Kimi right behind and he’s always the one who comes the most and reloads the fastest :P He likes to mock Kimi about being old and not being able to keep up the pace and stamina. Kimi doesn’t mind at all. He’s way too exhausted after making love to Sebastian that he usually falls asleep when Seb goes for a piss and toddles over into the kitchen to eat something. Another one of those things Kimi mocks him about, that Seb is always hungry after sex.  
Kimi ends up unfinished sometimes when his mind is wandering off too many times or the time pressure is forcing them to have quickies in the motorhome during race weekends. It’s frustrating the Iceman to no limits but it’s hard to concentrate on getting off with some tight german ass around your cock, while your mind is already thinking about ways to get out of the press pen the fastest where you know you need to be in 10 minutes.
  10. **Who is better at oral and who prefers it?** I guess they are both pretty good at it, so Seb is the one who prefers to give Kimi heads.
  11. **Who is more submissive?** Seb because he likes how Kimi overpowers him.
  12. **Who usually initiates things?** Kimi after all. He’s always trying to come up with new side remarks to get seb into action because his fantasy is limited down to racing. Seb is good on track and strategy but totaly clueless when it comes to relationship things. He was so used to dating Hanna for years he simply expects Kimi to pass over whatever is on the Finn’s mind by the time. Usually that leads to endless cuddles on the couch because Kimi can’t be bothered to move. Seb will still be the one who needs to convience Kimi that thy need to go for that bike ride, hicking, visti to Finland or whatever the prompt had been.
  13. **Who is more sensitive?** Seb is. He tends to cry openly whenever he feels like it while Kimi keeps things cool and smoothe, not showing too much emotion at all.
  14. **Who has the most patience?** Kimi. He would wait hours for Seb to answer a question even if he might have forgotten the question itself in the process. But he’s giving Sebbi all the time he needs and whenever he needs. Seb himself is a little impatient brat if he wants something but if it is about talking what is on his mind he likes to take forever, afraid to use the wrong words and piss the Finn off if he hurries too much.
  15. **Which kinks do they share?** Kimi knows about Sebastian’s need for Red Bull Racing gear and his hidden Daddy kink is still freaking the shit out of him. Ron Dennis is still asking for Kimi to hand back the WRC gear but thanks to Seb this is more difficult then anything. Whenever Kimi tries to get rid of it (knowing fully well Seb’s team gear isn’t his size) Sebastian seems to sense it and scowls at him. Kimi don’t want to hurt his feelings so he keeps it and puts up with a call a month asking why the heck he still hasn’t returned his stuff. 




	14. Simi OTP 2

**1\. Who cooks?**  
Seb does but Kimi likes to take him out for dinner or lunch. He enjoys Sebastian cooking but he don’t want to burden him. 

 **2\. Who’s the messiest? The cleanest?**  
Seb is a little messie, he always forgets to do the dishes, leaves his clothes in front of the hamper instead of in it and usually makes a total chaos wherever he goes. Kimi tries not to give a fuck about it since they have a cleaning lady anyway but usally he will pick up the stuff Seb leaves behind because he is used to his place being all tidyed up. And he doesn’t want the cleaning maid to quit, if this needs Kimi cleaning up the place he will do it simply because Kimi doesn’t like strangers and adjusting to new people. He had enoughof this at work and he’s having the same cleaning lad sine ever and always.

 **3\. Who fixes the vehicle after a breakdown?**  
Kimi will do while Sebastian stands behind watching him, giving smart ass comments which will make Kimi grunt and show him the finger. 

 **4\. Living space has a leak! Who fixes it?**  
Seb would run around aimlessly in utter panic while Kimi phones his brother Rami who will fix it in no time. Kimi is god with engines but not with domestic stuff.

 **5\. Who buys the groceries?**  
Kimi does, he loves wandering around the store for hours enjoying the buzz and he usually enjoys shopping alone. Sometimes he will take Seb with him but then shopping will turn stressfull at some point because Sebastian is so impatient and will start goffing around with the shopping kart which will make Kimi feel awkward and embarassed because suddenly they become the center of attention for everyone. 

 **6\. Going out to eat: Who pays? Who orders the most food? And who has dessert?**  
They take their turns for paying equally even if Kimi is ordering the most food but he only does to stuff and spoil Sebastian with it, knowing the growing boy is alway hungry and no matter how much Sebastian is cheating his diet he never get’s fat it seems. Kimi will also be the one who needs dessert simply because: NO icecream - NO Kimi!

 **7\. Would they go to the beach?**  
of course they would. Kimi loves the beach and shore of all the lakes back home in Finland while Seb prefers hot sandy crowded (sitty *Kimi grunts*9 places like Hawaii, LA and Monaco. But they always find a compromise and if not, they will spend a few days apart each one of them where he enjoys it the most before missing each other so bad they simply turn up at their place and endure the whole thing :P

 **8\. Who knows how to swim? Who doesn’t?**  
Both can swim but Kimi is better than Sebastian

 **9\. Is someone multilingual? Do they try to teach another language to the other? How does it go?**  
Both are but Kimi is the one who doesn’t give a shit. usually he will talk to Seb in English while Seb tries to pick up some Finnish whenever he actually can, ending up pestering his physio’s about it most of all times. Kimi doesn’t mind it actually makes him smile and snort when Seb gets the pronounciation wrong or simply fucks up the entire grammatical sense but he isn’t making much effort to help the German increase his vocabulary. Kimi is a bit scared that the more Finnish Seb understands the less secrets Kimi can tell on the phone knowing Seb has no idea what he is talking about. Sometimes Sebastian tries to teach him some German but Kimi only pretends to use it to please Seb. It is confusing him too much, he skipped German in school after 1h.

 **10\. Any pets? Or plants?**  
They have 3 dogs but no plants. Seb tried to nurse a palm after he moved in but it soon died because both are away so much and the dogs didn’t like it. Ajax always tried to unearth the plant and drag it across the garden just to make a point that no plants should be inside the house.  
Sebastian still suspects the dog had pissed against the palm for it to die so poorly and in agony.

 **11.Baths or showers? Together or separate? Any bubbles or bubble fights?**  
They use both. On usual days a shower will do and on holidays they prefer to take the bath tube to good use. They shower together most of all times except for work. If Seb is running late and hopping into the shower alone Kimi would turn around in bed and groan because the German is singing under the shower spray.

When they use the bathtube Seb needs a lot of bubbled because he loves to build bubble castle and bubble hairstyles, smiling like a little kid. It makes Kimi smile a lot.

 **12.Can they stand silence? Who talks the most? Who talks the least?**  
They can. Kimi isn’t much of a talker except when he is drunk, then he is spilling words so fast Seb has problems to catch up sometimes. Usually Sebby is doing all the talking but he knows when to keep his mouth shut. On gloomy days Kimi might not talk before nightfall and on other days he will snuggle with Seb on the couch and start talking out of the blue. 

 **13.Who stays up late? Who sleeps the most? Does the other have to force them to sleep/wake up?**  
Sebastian is always staying up late, reading or surfing the net. Kimi is sleeping the most of them, he also falls asleep on the couch sometimes. Kimi is hodging the covers at night all to himself which forces Seb to cuddle up to him everytime if he want to get at least a bit of blanket and a bit warm but Seb is okay with it. He loves being close to Kimi and feel his skin. Sebastian needs to force Kimi awake often otherwise the Finn would miss all his appointments.

 **14.Who is the highest maintenance? Does the other mind?**  
They are equal to ech other. No one tries to overpower the other. They are only rivals on track, but nevertheless Seb is sometimes having the better arguments and options. 

**15\. Vacation ideas: who decides them? Where would they go, if anywhere?**

Seb loves to visit Finland with Kimi or his hometown. but he also loves the beach and hot weather of LA, Monaco and other buzzing cities, He doesn’t have much time to explore the cities they are staying at during races but if he does he takes the opportunity or simply leaves Kimi to himself to do a short trip. 

Kimi isn’t keen on all the travelling, he has enough of that shit during seasons so he prefers to stay at home and close to family. 

 

** _NSFW-Part_ **

 

 **1\. How often do they have sex, if at all?**  
In general I guess every race weekend at least even though Sebastian is really eager on the entire get Kimi laid thing, Kimi won’t play by the rules he’s way too lazy to move more then requested and keeps a low profile on things. But if Seb does all the work he let’s him have his way even 4 times in a row if it satisfies his loved one.

  
**2.Who brings ideas? Who initiates?**  
Kimi after all. He’s always trying to come up with new side remarks to get seb into action because his fantasy is limited down to racing. Seb is good on track and strategy but totaly clueless when it comes to relationship things. He was so used to dating Hanna for years he simply expects Kimi to pass over whatever is on the Finn’s mind by the time. Usually that leads to endless cuddles on the couch because Kimi can’t be bothered to move. Seb will still be the one who needs to convience Kimi that thy need to go for that bike ride, hicking, visti to Finland or whatever the prompt had been.

 **3\. Any kinks they clash on?**  
Kimi knows about Sebastian’s need for Red Bull Racing gear and his hidden Daddy kink is still freaking the shit out of him.   
Ron Dennis is still asking for Kimi to hand back the WRC gear but thanks to Seb this is more difficult then anything. Whenever Kimi tries to get rid of it (knowing fully well Seb’s team gear isn’t his size) Sebastian seems to sense it and scowls at him. Kimi don’t want to hurt his feelings so he keeps it and puts up with a call a month asking why the heck he still hasn’t returned his stuff.

 **4\. Oddest place they’d have sex?**  
Kimi once took Seb out for a mini gulf course and they ended up latched onto one another in the middle of the pines on top of each other, the sport all forgotten and barely hidden from view. The only reason they didn’t get caught in the act was the fact that the mini gulf course was property of Kimi’s brothers father in law who gave them access on a weekend off season.

 **5.Favourite positions?**  
Kimi enjoys everything that leads to him lying flat, even if he isn’t much of a bottom :P   
Seb’s fave is actually being pushed up against the wall and he is treasuring every time he get’s Kimi so desperate for relief that he would actually do everything to get friction. 

 **6\. Dom/top? Sub/bottom? Any switches?**  
Kimi is more dom, his grip tighter but as said he enjoys himself the most if Seb is topping him.

 **7\. Genital headcanons?**  
_I dunno tbh I have no idea what this actually means/refers to_

 _*_ _hides in shame*_

 **8\. Favourite erogenous zones?**  
Apart from the obvious which both of them react strongly to (thighs, cock, nipples, lips) Kimi’s most sensitive spot is his neck and shoulders, all his resistence will melt in an instant if Seb is mouthing at his Adam’s apple.  
Seb’s going wild when Kimi is scratching down his sides making the skin tingle and all his defence is crumbling when Kimi is penetrating that spot of skin right behind his ear. 

 **9\. Quickest turn ons? Immediate turn offs?**  
On’s for Seb:

Kimi in Red Bull gear, Kimi calling him a good boy and anything that involves Kimi talking dirty to him. 

Off’s for Seb:

Kimi falling asleep in the middle of Seb trying to seduce him and whenever Kimi is sprawled out like Patrick star on the bed. It just makes him look so utterly lazy and needy Seb can’t stand it. 

On’s for Kimi:

Seb scrunching up his nose and pouting, fiddling with his hair. Seb giving him the puppy eyes out of his big blue eyes fiddling with his thumbs in awkwardness. Actually whenever Seb is setting up the image of pure innocence. Kimi just wants to bang him so hard that all the dirty things will fall out of the German’s mouth immidiately. He likes the way how ruined Sebastian looks in the after glow.

Off’s for Kimi:

Seb around his physio Heikki. It just makes him so jealous and angry he wants to destroy something. Seb flirting with the press in this innocent way making Kimi’s head spin and the way he will always turn around and smirk at him knowing fully well how uncomfortably tight Kimi’s jeans are getting and Kimi being aware that he can#t have him and needs to wander around doing business anxiously hard in the denim.

 **10\. First to orgasm? Last to orgasm? Who comes the most? Does someone ever end up unfinished?**  
Seb is most of all times the first to come with Kimi right behind and he’s always the one who comes the most and reloads the fastest :P He likes to mock Kimi about being old and not being able to keep up the pace and stamina. Kimi doesn’t midn at all. He’s way too exhausted after making love to Sebastian that he usually falls asleep when Seb goes for a piss and toddles over into the kitchen to eat something. Another one of those things Kimi mocks him about, that Seb is always hungry after sex.  
Kimi ends up unfinished sometimes when his mind is wandering off too many times or the time pressure is forcing them to have quickies in the motorhome during race weekends. It’s frustrating the Iceman to no limits but it’s hard to concentrate on getting off with some tight german ass around your cock, while your mind is already thinking about ways to get out of the press pen the fastest where you know you need to be in 10 minutes.

**11.Favourite romantic gestures during sex/orgasm?**

Kimi likes to mumble finnish love quotes onto Seb’s lips and trace his face or hip.

Seb gets lost in Kimi’s hair at all times, stroking it, fiddlign with it and he loves to wrap his pinky around Kimi’s to feel close to him before he trips over the edge. Sometimes even linking their hands together so forcefull above his head that he needs to steady Kimi’s stuttering hips with his legs to keep him from falling off of Sebastian (in case he gets Kimi persuaded to top) 

  
**12\. How are their afterglows?**

Kimi getting tired right away blissed out of his mind and content.   
Seb will sneak out of the sheets the quieckest because he can’t hel himself and always needs the toilet afterwards.He usually feels his tummy tingle even when he’s in the kitchen with his head up the fridge to nurse his hunger, before slipping back into bed, cuddling up to Kimi snoring softly.

**13\. Who’s loud? Who’s quiet? Does one try to make the other louder/quieter? How?**

Seb is he loudest while Kimi is keeping the noise down. Sometimes Seb tries to get Kimi louder by overpowering all his sweet spots at once or when Kimi is drunk. (usually Kimi will forget everything about noise the moment his brain is clouded by alcohol at those occasions Seb even wishes to push a pillow into Kimi’s face to make him shut up because the porfanities falling from the Finn’s lips are so dirty they make Seb come all over again and again.) 

Once Kimi got so carried away Seb ended up crying and laughing at the same time after they were done, because Seb couldn’t hold himself back and blurt out that Kimi should be ashamed to even kiss his mom with such a dirty mouth.

**14\. Lights on or off? Do they look at each other? Or is someone embarrassed?**

They do not care about the light at all, sometimes it’s one sometimes not. When they are up north in Kimi’s Mökki for vacation the lights are always off and they make love under the northern lights. They always look at each other except when Kimi is pushing Seb up the wall. The German enjoy to face the wall and melt into Kimi’s power over him at these moments. 

Kimi is always feeling a bit embarrasseed but he never shows it.If he is having a really bad day he will simply switch the light off in the process of making out with Seb.

**15.Open or closed relationship? Do they sometimes share?**

Closed, Kimi hates to share :D


	15. Domestic OTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martian  
> Simi  
> Seikki

Martian:

  * falls asleep on the couch - Seb
  * makes friends with the neighbors - Seb
  * is the adventurous eater - Seb
  * hogs the covers at night - Seb
  * forgets to do the dishes - Mark
  * tries to surprise their partner more often - Seb
  * leaves dirty laundry on the floor - Mark
  * stays up til 2 AM reading - Mark
  * sings in the shower - Seb
  * takes the selfies - Mark
  * plans date night - Mark



 

Simi:

  * falls asleep on the couch - Kimi
  * makes friends with the neighbors - Seb
  * is the adventurous eater - Seb
  * hogs the covers at night - Kimi
  * forgets to do the dishes - Seb
  * tries to surprise their partner more often - Kimi
  * leaves dirty laundry on the floor - Seb
  * stays up til 2 AM reading - Seb
  * sings in the shower - Kimi
  * takes the selfies - Seb
  * plans date night - Seb



Seikki: 

  * falls asleep on the couch - Seb
  * makes friends with the neighbors - Seb
  * is the adventurous eater - Heikki
  * hogs the covers at night - Seb
  * forgets to do the dishes - Seb
  * tries to surprise their partner more often - Heikki
  * leaves dirty laundry on the floor - Seb
  * stays up til 2 AM reading - Heikki
  * sings in the shower - Seb
  * takes the selfies - Heikki
  * plans date night - Heikki




	16. You don't have to stay (crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a crossover drabble and I first didn't ant to add it to the collection since it just crosses the F1 fandom but in the end I thought it somehow also is a work of mine and deserves to be here.
> 
> so we have the pairing Jonne Aaron/ Lauri Ylönen, with references to Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
> 
> Agent 13teen has a mission but it proves hard to get anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> 13teen (Lauri), , Jonne Aaron LiimatainenAki Hakala, Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen
> 
> AgentsAU, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen
> 
> The tumblr meme requested Dialogue lines for use and piratemelon gave me this: "You don't have to stay." 13/Jonne. It's my birthday after all. ;)
> 
> Before we get into it, this is your late birthday gift and for everyone else who reads. This is a special thing between me and piratemelon including a F1 addicted little piece of shit as well as some drivers and some implied Simi too. (P.S. I know that WRC is something different to what I wrote but had to shift it for the story, so please keep calm and do not hate me for it.)
> 
> A birthday crossover for my dearest wifey :* Onneeponnee kulta <3

It was a weekend and Jonne watched 13teen sneaking out from the hotel covers. They had gone up to Lapland 2 days ago to get some time to rest but it didn’t really feel like resting at all. Jonne sure had a lot of time to himself without enduring late shifts at the hospitals ER but Lauri never seemed to rest. Jonne couldn’t shake the feeling that their vacation was just a cover up excuse for another mission from the agency, since Lauri was constantly on watch out mode, sometimes gone for hours and never without a gun in reach of his hand and a knife around his ankle. Except for the fact when he was wearing even more weapons than the ones mentioned earlier.

The 9mm Glock was resting under his lovers armpit making itself at home and Jonne couldn’t help but flinch every time he saw it.

Lauri glanced back knowing fully well that Jonne wasn’t sleeping but decided to not give away his knowledge or say anything as he slipped on his leather jacket and went off to the Ralley track near by. He had come up north for a reason. He needed informations and he was supposed to get them this weekend with a show run of the WRC Ralley taking place, not far away from their hotel, featuring his desired target who was participating in the Citroën DS3 WRC.

The car in the hands of an old Finnish instructor who gave directions but wasn’t 13teens interest at all and driven by nobody else then the glorious former Formula 1 champion of 2007 everybody called the Iceman, better known as Kimi Räikkönen.

Heinonen hadn’t said much about why the guy was any use or in the eye of the agency in the first place but 13teen didn’t care either. He had a job to do. Zipping up his warm hoodie and pushing the brim of his hat further down his forehead he checked the grip in his gloves one last time before joining the masses of people piled at the race track down the street like wolves waiting for their prey. He could have easily gotten himself one of those area passes and sneak in but that was no fun at all.

Maybe a part of him was as sadistic as Otto even though he didn’t torture his victims, playing mind games and making them insecure was rather satisfying.

He did sneak in earlier already, seeing the driver asleep in his motor home curled up against a blonde guy he googled as Sebastian Vettel, some Formula 1 racing driver. If 13teen had to count on it he would bet and shot himself another hole that famous Räikkönen was gay and dating the German.

One of the informations Heinonen might put to good use if he had a chance for it because every fibre in his body was screaming for a good kill.

He didn’t know why, Kimi wasn’t a real danger, just doing his job obviously but there was something to his general attitude screaming to get a bullet pierced in place between his eyebrows.

13teen checked his watch, it would only be a matter of minutes before he would observe the show run taking place. He was bored out of his mind. Racing wasn’t one of his hobbies except if he sat behind the steering wheel. It didn’t take long for the event to start, engines roaring, people cheering, snow splashing up from the tyres as the cars run past. The Iceman’s car was just drifting through the corner before it was past him in a bat of an eyelash. That guy obviously was good in handling cars that was for certain. The people went bollocks around him and for a second he was tempted to kill them all in one big move, splashing blood everywhere, He hated to be pushed around, clinging tighter to his gun, fingers itching to pull it out and put it to use, but this place was way too public with cameras all around.

13teen left the barrier and went down to the press pen listening out for the interviews given after the driver had made his run. He saw him approaching guided by several people and surrounded by friends.

Still no use for the gun. The answers about speed limit, regulations and other stuff weren’t thrilling for 13teen nor necessary. What he was aiming for was a possibility to talk and maybe some tickling with the edge of his knife down the racing suit piercing a bit of skin inbetween the Q&A.

Right after the interviews the group around Kimi made their way back to the set up garages, the Finn giving his car a gentle pat. He obviously had done well if the graphics on the screens were anything to go by. 5 hours had past with Jonne waiting and 13teen scowled in the already setting darkness. He hadn’t made a move and he hadn’t had a chance yet either. He wanted to scream abuse, he dreaded a fight, some punch or whatever release of tension he could get. He wanted to hear the crashing of bones, whimperings of defeat before information would be traded. He was hoping the man would put up a fuss as he followed him to his hotel. The mass of people finally decreasing until the Finn and the German were the only ones left, stopping in front of the hotel lobby, still outside in the snow fall. To 13teens horror it was the same hotel he and Jonne had checked in earlier. This day was getting from shit to worse but it must have been obvious since it was the closest to the race track.

„What a twat!“ Lauri hissed as he watched them making out with each other, lips fussed together, tongues meeting, hair pulling. It seemed as if the younger boy was about to claw his way inside the Ralley driver.

„I swear if they are ever going to part I might kill the blonde puppy just for the fucking fun of it!” he growled. His job description didn’t cover up that bit of him pressed against a wall in a dark alley way doomed to watch some guys exchanging sloppy kisses and ass gripping hands. Probably even exchanging some fucking corny cheesy chat up lines in the process about who would sub the night or when to sneak in for a secret wank out of everybody elses notice.

The anger was fuel to the hot feeling in 13teens gut. He wanted this mission to be already over. Finally the pair seemed to had come to a conclusion since Vettel gave Räikkönen a pat on his ass before toddling off into the hotel, leaving the Finn exposed and alone in the moon light of the abandoned looking street.

13teen approached silently his hand already feeling the cold metal pressing into the palm of his hand ready to retriever the Glock in case he needed to, one arm outstretched about to get a hold onto the other man as a noise breaking squeal made him stop dead in his tracks and spin around.

„L…“ 13teens hand came down fast covering the young boys mouth to prevent him from ripping his cover apart by spilling out his name as he dragged him back into the alley, Hopefully Räikkönen hadn’t recognized him fast enough to see anything else then his back as he left the scene almost tempted to throw the kid against the cold wall that had given him cover a few minutes before he had moved in for the final pull but restraining himself, his grip only slightly tighter as he kneeled down to eye level, locking eyes and recognizing the boy in an instant. Aki’s big blue eyes were staring back at him in astonishment.

“What the fuck are you fucking doing here?!” Lauri hissed before slowly taking his hand away that had shut the boy up just a few seconds ago. Still pale and with eyes as big as plates he was staring back at him.

“I was watching Kimi.” Aki answered softly, proud for his idol obvious in his childish voice, before discovering his self esteem again.

“The iceman is my favorite driver and I wanted to meet him since forever.” Aki blurt out stubbornly. 13teen huffed a sigh hoping no one elses attention had been attracted to them, Kimi obvious to the voice had left already. Lauri had heard him walk away quickly, probably back to his motor home not keen on bumping into any more crazy fans then necessary.

“You never said you like ralleying and from the look of things you even know him.” the young boy started to accuse Lauri angrily and suddenly pulled out of the cloud as an assasin Lauri realized how annoyed he had been at the boy in front of him, whenever they meet back up when he was still working in the trees. Back in the normal days after his first service for the agency. Today was really pushing his limits and Lauri was so frustrated he couldn’t listen to Aki rambling on about Formula 1 and cars and Vettel, throwing more names in his direction.

“He’s even better than Bottas or Jenson and you know I’ve seen him with Vettel they are best buddies not like Mark and Seb had been left along Lewis and Nico so of course I came up here to check how the Iceman is handling the ice and the car. I want him back into Ferraris seat so bad you have no fucking idea you selfish ass. It took all my cash to get so far and because of you I can’t…” Aki was shouting by now, angry tears of pure frustration about the missed out opportunity spilling from his eyes. Lauri quickly covered up his mouth again, sending a look around the area frowning into the settling night.

“JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I MAKE YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PERSISTENT LITTLE PAIN IN THE ASS!” Lauri hissed louder then he actually wanted, restraining every fibre in his body from pulling out the gun and shoving it into Aki’s face to underline the clear threat his voice carried over with an icy note to the edge. This kid had just fucked up his job and last opportunitie of the day.

Their gazes locked back again and Lauri boring his into the younger boys as footsteps echoed around behind them.

13teens head snapped around in alarm as Jonne’s soft voice came over to them.

“Lauri, behave yourself. Stop threatening the poor kid!” Lauri complied instantly and let go of Aki who was now crying tears of fear and rushed forward to hide behind Jonne’s legs.

Inside 13teen was raging bloody murder.

“He just fucked it up for fucks sake!” Lauri bit back. “You don’t have to stay watching me deal with him!” Lauri hissed getting a cold glare back from his lover.

“Are you freaky fucking serious? You were looking after him when he was just 5, you are not going to do anything to him just because you have a bad day.” Jonne stressed the last word, avoiding to admit the actual task at hand. “It sure wasn’t the best moment but neither of you knew the other was around. So let the kid be excited about his favorite driver and let him go.” Lauri knew he had no other choice and that Jonne was right after all. Heinonen would give him not only one talk for real if he had carried out what was on his mind without Jonne’s interuption.

“Having a fucking bad day even worse than having the shits.” Lauri admited defeat addressing the kid who had stopped crying and gave him a short nod.

The Danger had slipped from the cold winter air and Aki still the innocent boy that he was knew Lauri meant no harm. He probably had just pissed him off n the wrong moment.

“Right.” Jonne smiled and tugged at Aki’s arm. You better get back to your parents. I bet they are already locking out for you. No more sneaking behind famous racing drivers and old friends, eh.” Jonne laughed, patting Aki’s toussled hair and waving him off, before dragging Lauri into the hotel.


	17. Let me fangirl the greek god (crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a crossover drabble and I first didn't want to add it to the collection since it just crosses the F1 fandom but in the end I thought it somehow also is a work of mine and deserves to be here.
> 
> so we have the pairing Aki Hakala/ Lauri Ylönen, with references to Heikki Huovinen
> 
> it even borders Icehockey in some kind of way.

Aki was sitting cuddled up in duvets on the couch, the TV was on but he wasn't paying much attention. The noise slipping to the background as he waited for Lauri to return with their coffee. It was way past their tea but Aki didn't feel like going to sleep. He was pretty sulky since a few days already and Lauri could tell something was on his mind. 

Aki could hear him clattering away in the kitchen and the tentative footsteps in the hallway as he made his way over, the crack of the living room door being opened and a little hiss as Lauri probably spilled over some of the brew. 

"How many coffee spots did you add to the collection on my fluffy white carpet?" he dared asking, his eyes still aimlessly staring at the white ceiling, despite not seeing anything as Lauri put down the mugs. 

"Just 2, I am going to scrub it out once we are finished. I promise. " Lauri said, his voice laid with guilt. 

"You said that the last few times as well. if your mum hasn't magically come up with a cleaning idea, I will assume the color of my carpet changed to something resembling piss!" he grunted, even if he wasn't really mad with him. 

"I already said I'm sorry. " Lauri sighed, watching Aki tumble into a seating position, before both his hands were feeling around for the rim and shape of the mug, his grip tightening around the steaming porcelain once he got a hold on it. 

"It's fine. Don't bother. "Aki said after he had taken a few tentative sips. He grimaced at the amount of sugar but didn't say anything. Lauri didn't miss his flinched face, all nose crubched up half in disgust. 

"Something wrong?"

"No. no all fine. Its all ok. " Aki dismissed sighing heavily again. 

"You know I'm with you for so long, I can tell when something is up, mate. " Lauri argued, not sure if it would get him anywhere. 

"Whatever. " Aki sulked, his mind already wandering away again. Lauri grabbed the news paper from their coffeetable and flickered through the pages. he was at the verge of getting into another fighting match with his best but blind friend. Aki had been pissed off for days already and it seriously started to get to him and on his nerves. 

He scanned over the sport section not really carring about any of the news in particular as he stopped and gasped. 

"Aki?!" he looked up from the lecture, surprise written all over his face. 

"Which fucking church does burn?" the Aki shaped lumb of blankets replied, kneeding the edge of a duvet between his fingers. 

"Your fave icehockey team scored in the playoffs. They are fighting for entry to the next leaque. " Lauri smiled, waiting for Aki to catch up. 

"What?!" Aki's pupils were blown wide with surprise even if he wasn't looking in his diraction (a fact Lauri had now adjusted to, knowing he couldn't do anything about it and wasn't doing it on purpose)

"Should I read it out?" Lauri offered. 

Yes do whatever you like. You can also pass it over and I will try to give it a go. " Aki mumbled sarcastically, but Lauri settled to ignore the remark and read it out aloud. 

"Jyväskylä's studen't team won on penalties with a sharp 6 to 5 finish against their compatitors Diskos, last wednesday as the playoffs took place and filled the Synergia arena. They are now facing the last game to catch up the first place of the ranking, which would grant them access to the next leaque next season. Things are looking good for the dogs, since their eldest player Heikki returned to the team throughout mid season, covering up for the loss of Hyvönen who is now recently retired due to injury on his knee and went to coach the pack for the time being. The team will face another match abroad after this sundays game to claim the european master in the II- divisioona. Critical voices doubt their chances with number #29 missing the last play off games, due to duty in private business. "

Lauri hadn't much of an idea what he just said, but since their 4 months lasting mökki holiday, back at the end of graduating, that team had been Aki's everything. 

He watched his friend curl up more, his grip around the duvet painfully strong, eyes glazed over as if he was dreaming way far away, as a single tear glistered at the corner of his eye. 

"Aki?" lauri dared asking, it wasnt his intention to upset him. Lauri got to his feet and cuddled up to his friend who was now sobbing openly into Lauris grey jumper. 

"Oh Aks I'm sorry... I shouldn't have breathed a word. " Lauri started to apologize, just to see his friend shaking his head. 

"nah shut the fuck up. " Aki sniffled. 

"But you are upset ?"

"I'm stupidly happy for this bunch of dorks, you idiot and I'm fucking heartbroken, because I wish I could play on ice myself again. " Aki wailed hugging Lauri around the waist. 

"Oone day you will again. You will, I promise. I believe in you!" Lauri soothed holding Aki close, as he rubbed comforting circles into his back. 

"Any pictures?" Aki asked after he had calmed down. 

"Huh?"

"In the article, you smart ass. " Aki laughed. 

"Yes #29 and that Heikki dude. " Aki's eyes glazed over at the name. 

"Tell me what he looks like! Every detail." Aki settled into Lauris lap and listened to his friends explanations requiring every detail as he tried to imagine it in front of him. 

"Gosh Aki, are you having a crush on him? That love sick smile of yours looks contagious!" Lauri explained, making Aki burst into a fit of laughter all over again. 

At least his pissy pussy mood was gone. 

 

 

 


	18. Buttmagnet/ If I lay eyes on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was once supposed to turn into a longer mpreg fic but somehow it never got there. Enjoy the short drabble of   
> Jenson Button/Kevin Magnussen

**27 th July 2014 – Budapest/Hungary**

All cars were left in parc ferme as the podium celebration takes place to price Daniel, Fernando and Lewis who made it across the line as the Top3. Jenson made it 10th and Kevin shortly after in 12th. That actually not being much to celebrate but summer break was up and around. There would be no more racing until the end of august and that was enough of a reason to get the entire Mc Laren garage into a frenzy. So far the season had left them rather unsatisfied, unable to conquer the Mercedes who were of in a shot with those engines that seemed to be provided from the devil himself. They couldn't compete with them and they knew it.

But all that apart they still were in a good place and Kevin smiled nevertheless as Jenson congratulated him for his position. At least he had brought the car home in one piece.

„Well done rookie babe.“ Jenson teased, ruffling through Kevin's blonde and sweaty hair, making it even more of a mess then it already was. The young Dane blushed heavily on the olders comment but raised his hand nevertheless to pat Jense on the back.

„Thanks, you too.“ he smiled, still high on adrenalin cursing through his system. It was so tempting to just get lost in the Brit's grey eyes. Kevin caught himself for starring a second too long maybe but Jense didn't seem to mind as he dragged him off to the other engineers who were hugging both of them in gratitude before they disappeared into their cool down rooms.

 

 


	19. Toto/Susie  “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t write F1 anymore and I stayed far away from the Wolff’s as I still did so urgh this is obviously awkward:

> **Susie/Toto Wolff and  “We shouldn’t be doing this.”**

 

Toto and Susie are both hidden in an small ally between motor homes on a hot Sunday during Aus GP. There are a million things to do. Teams to lead, press to be handled, questions to be answered, and if Toto is right he was supposed to attend a meeting with Bernie exactly 37 minutes ago. 

Instead he found himself caged in against the warm surface of a wall of the probably Red Bull garage, lured into kisses with his wife. Her long blonde hair tickling his cheekbones as he nuzzles her neck, leaving a hickey just beyond her racing overalls line. Susie is wriggling in his arms happily, her lips pursed as Toto nibbles harder on the mark. 

“Toto!” Susie urges. “Toto we really shouldn’t be doing this!” she pants, ending in a giggle. 

“I’m sorry love, you are just fogging me all up.” Toto muses as he straightens up in the limited space. 

“You know we could get caught.” Susie accuses mockingly.

 “Says the girl who almost robbed me off my pants. But you are right darls.” he glances at his wrist watch. “Oh fuck, I should have been meeting with Ass old stone half an hour ago.” he groans. 

Susie laughs patting his jet black hair as she watches him rush away, before sneaking out too and makes her way back to her own garage.


	20. Toto/Susie OTP

**1:** Who spends almost all their money on the other?  
 _Probably Toto showering his wife in diamonds, because he’s the big bad team boss._

 **2:** Who sleeps in the other’s lap?  
 _Susie takes naps on Toto’s lap because why not._

 **3:** Who walks around the house half-naked and who yells at them to put on some clothes?  
 _Toto would totally do that, showing of his swag and having Susie up his throat for never putting his dirty clothes into the hamper…_

 **4:** Which one tells the other not to stay up all night and which one stays up all night anyway?  
 _Toto stays up all night anyway no matter what Susie says and she is too tired to argue, so that’s why Toto needs all those sunglasses, so no one will see how often Bernie ass keeps him up at night. Susie needs her beauty sleep because she don’t want photos of her with bags under her eyes go viral, and the positive side of Toto not sleeping much is, she doesn’t need to hear him snore._

 **5:** Which one tries to make food for the other but burns it all by accident and which one tells them that it’s okay and makes them both cookies?  
 _Toto would even burn milk and he’s a totally sucker for Susie’s cookies’s so why not having cookies every other Sunday or so…_

 **6:** Which one reads OTP prompts and says “Oh that’s us!” and which one goes “Eh, not really”?  
 _Neither does. Too busy to bother with OTPs. Now we all watch Lewis reading this and telling half the paddock so Christian Horner can go and spread it to Arrivabenne who will tell Seb and Seb will tell Nico on the podium, so Nico will go snatch the microphone from Brundle and will tell the audience: “You know we could talk about how nice it is to come 2nd after Lewis, but what is even better is Toto loves Susie like the sun loves the moon and back! And we totally read the shit out of all those internet stories, that’s why Toto is rather running around like a mindless chicken in the paddock, then be in the motorhome with us, because we tease him until h gets nuts, so he needs to go see Susie and let her dry his tears.”_

 **7:** Which one constantly wears the other’s clothes?  
 _Susie wears Toto’s sweaty T-shirts to bed but Tot will never admit that he likes to put on Susie’s stockings every once in a while._

 **8:** Which one spends all day running errands and which one says “You remembered [thing], right?”  
 _Susie will tell Toto about all the stuff he forgets to do because she ends up doing them instead. Hello married couple about to fight…_

 **9:** Which one drives the car and which one gives them directions?  
 _Susie drives and Toto always gives the wrong directions, because his orientation is non existent. He can not even take the right turn if the GPS tells him so, he only ever gets it right after he got a customized GPS with Susie’s voice on it. So now whenever he takes a route alone he will have Susie with him: “Torger, take the next turn left, you know it’s there where your hand is, that you used to jerk off with.” - “Toto if you cross another red light there will be no dinner for you!” - “Toto if you get a speeding ticket, I’m going to make you ride the bike for 3 months.”_

 **10:** Which one does the posing while the other one draws?  
 _I have no idea….neither_

 **11:** If they were about to rob a museum, which one does backflips through lasers and which one is strolling behind with a bag of chips?  
 _Toto is the guy with the chips and the first one to get arrested, Susie is the one with the diamonds hidden in her underwear, doing all the backflip shit and stuff_

 **12:** Which one of your OTP overdoes it on the alcohol and which one makes the other stop drinking?  
 _no one drinks…they are the old married we have no fun couple, that’s why Bottas brings all the vodka and get#s Susie so drunk, she’s dancing naked on the car._

 **13:** Which one likes to surprise the other with a lot of small random gifts?  
 _Toto doing all the roses and chocolate and wooing_

 **14:** Which one keeps accidentally using the other’s last name instead of their own?  
 _married, no need to_

 **15:** Which one screams about the spider and which one brings the spider outside?  
 _Susie screams at the spider and at Toto, who’s crying because he’s afraid and holding onto the vacuum for dear life, but it’s out of power and he asks himself if the spider will actually die and not crawl back out…_

 **16:** Which one gives the other their jacket?  
 _Toto gives his jacket to Susie always._

 **17:** Who keeps getting threatened by the other’s overprotective older sibling?  
I’m sorry….I can not answer bc I have no idea who has siblings and what not

 **18:** Who’s the first one to admit they have feelings for the other?  
 _They never really had that kind of talk…they rather yell at each other and secrets come pouring out - oh see Toto now you are talking about your feelings!_

 **19:** How good would your OTP be at parenting?  
 _I guess they would do an okay job. Just don’t leave Toto alone with the kiddo… you might return to Toto covered in a diaper and powder and stuff, sucking on a pacifier…_

 **20:** Which one types with perfect grammar and which one types using numbers as letters?  
 _Toto wants to be all cool and swag and does the number thing and the “I <3 u goodn8″, Susie is more shorten but halfway perfect and actually writes sentences…”Toto put da phone down.”_

 **21:** Who gets attacked by a bully and who protects them?  
 _Niki Lauda does protect both of them._

 **22:** Who makes the bad puns and who makes a pained smile every time the other makes a pun?  
 _‘Toto sucks at puns and Susie almost cries_

 **23:** Who comes home from work to see that the other one bought a puppy?  
 _Toto finds Susie and the dog after getting home from Down Under…_

 **24:** Which one gives the other a piggyback ride when they’re tired?  
Susie gives piggies for Toto, bc he’s a grumpy baby when he’s tired and he’s always tired

 **25:** Which one competes in some sort of activity and which one does the overzealous cheering?  
 _Susie drives, Toto cheers, Toto does wake boarding, Susie cries with laughter, any more questions?_

 **26:** Who takes a selfie when the other one falls asleep on their shoulder?  
 _Toto does but only posts it on Susie’s socials_

 **27:** Which one would give the other a makeover if they asked?  
 _Lewis want’s a makeover for Toto but he has no chance because Susie attacks him with lip gloss and blonde hair dye_

 **28:** Which one owns a pet that the other is absolutely terrified of?  
 _if you mean Toto’s smelling feet…._

 **29:** Which one holds the umbrella over both of them when it rains?  
 _Toto does all umbrella holding, always and forever_

 **30:** If your OTP went on vacation, where would they go and what would they do? Who would take the pictures?  
 _Susie wants to go to Paris and Venice and stuff romantic stuff…Toto hates it, he is a stay at home kinda dude, he’s so boring…Susie does all the photos most of the time if she get’s him to go somewhere at all, bc all the travel during season is hard enough_


End file.
